


tell me with tact

by Aminias



Series: Naruto Rare Pair Prompts [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Senju Tobirama, BAMF Uchiha Obito, Drabble, Good Uchiha Obito, Grinding, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mirror Sex, Mixed Martial Arts, Naruto is Just Naruto, No Uchiha Massacre, Rare Pairings, Sparring, Uchiha Obito-centric, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, except not really their just happen to be mirrors cause its a martail arts studio okay, implied/referenced PTSD, implied/referenced military service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: “Uncle stop being modest and spar with the man or get his number.”“Sasuke,” He tuts, “ I can do both.”
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Rare Pair Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640770
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	tell me with tact

**Author's Note:**

> all my fics involve sparring lately guess its a sign i need to get back on the mat???
> 
> idk
> 
> anyway rare pair

The dance studio is besides the Martial arts building. This is relevant only on Wednesdays when Obitio has to pick up groceries and his nephew. 

He musters up a smile for the pink haired receptionist eyes on the mat where a man is flying through his forms. 

Obito likes his hands the way he moves ebbing and flowing like water. The white haired man is utterly in control. Watching him strike is like waves touching the shore line. Every motion the sweep of the ocean the mark of a master in his element. 

He feels nineteen again half a stone lighter and throwing himself at any man with dark eyes and strong hands. Willing them to take him apart and not caring if he’s left in pieces.

The years have changed him, on the outside. The muscles he’s put on is a mark of the military he’s too disciplined now to need _that_. Today though, today he’s not soft exactly, but close to it in an oversize sweater, comfy pants, the fabric texture all good stems and enveloping. 

“Do you practice?” The pink haired girl asks the color of her uniform marking her as an instructor. 

“I did some, but it’s been a while.” 

“You should come try a session, it's never too late to start. Please take a flyer,” She grins. 

“Okay,” Obito agrees, accepting the flyer.

“Uncle Obito?” Sasuke strides into view like a particularly small angry storm cloud, “Why do you need clases your--”

“Out of practice.” He smiles, signing the paper, “So out of practice.” 

Sasukes got that pinched look on his face that only deepens when a blond boy barrels out from the back, “SASU--KAYYYYY!” 

His evil quiet nephew opens his mouth and roars loud enough to make Madara proud, “NARUTTO.” 

“SAKURAA.” The pink haired girl bellowed. Both boys winced and glared, “Sorry" she shrugged "I was feeling left out.”

“Why are we yelling?” 

Blessed silence. 

Obito looked up, lured in by that low baritone to meet warm eyes. This close the Sensei- Tobirama Senju- is gorgeous. . Obito might be having nervous sweats due to proximity to his beauty or it could just be the sheer anxiety of residing in a public space and not mapping out all the exists. Tough call. 

“Cause’ Sasuke’s a bastard and put the equipment away wrong Sensei!”

“I have it on good authority that his parents are married,” Obito muse enjoying the quick smile that flashed on the Sensei’s lips. 

“Hn, uncle don’t encourage him.”

The boys turn to each other bickering and Obito leveled a look with their instructor. 

“Tobirama,” The man says, reaching his hand out to shake. 

“Obito, Izuna warned me about you.”

“Oh?” Amusement was a good look on Tobirama Senju. Obito liked the way the corner of his eyes crinkled and his voice hummed. 

“All bad things I assure you,”

“He’s no better,” Tobirama’s eyes rake over his body, hot and assessing, “forgive me for being so forward. .. but?” 

He wets his lips,“But?”

“Do you practice?”

“What?” Obito blinked cheeks flushing, “Oh,” concealing his disappointment, the conversation reminiscent of the one with Sakura,”not much anymore.”

“Your calluses would say different.”

“Not the same form as you, the way you move it's like watching the tide roll in.”

“This isn’t my only Martial Art, depending on the method some are geared more towards art and elegance like what you saw and others defense. The argument is there. . .”

Despite himself Obito eagerly jumps in, “About preserving forms for the beauty, the art, versus new age like the divergence of Karate from Kung Fu beyond that getting into specific forms.” 

The conversation devolves from there “You never answerd my question, how about a spar?”

Obito shake his hand off with another smile, “Really, I don’t think-”

“Uncle stop being modest and spar with the man or get his number.”

“Sasuke,” He tuts, “I can do both.” 

Tobirama grins and Obito’s heart thumps painfully in his chest. 

_Oh no he’s cute. “_ Why don’t I give you my number and then we can see about the spar?”

“Good, great, thank you, yes” Obito fumbles with his phone, “You, me sparring. I’ll just keep my evening open.”

Is it possible to go into verbal cardiac arrest? Rin would know. 

  
  
  


* * *

[extra]

“What the fuck,” is the first thing Tobirama says staring up at him.

“Uh, shit are you okay?” Obito winces, helping him to his feet, “I shouldn't have followed through so hard on the last one.”

“No,” Tobirama snaps.

He flinches fuck.

“No,” Tobirama says again, this time softer “the follow through is fine but you're holding back, why?”

“You're sticking to one style, I’m just trying to keep to that,” Obito fiddles with the sleeves of his workout shirt. 

“Okay, and that's nice of you but I said spar not showcase a form you are clearly very competent and look beautiful doing just stiff and slightly uncomfortable with. Obito it’s fine I’m not hurt and you arn’t going to hurt me so stop holding back and just flow.”

“Alright.” He breathes out letting unease seep further away. Changing his stance Obito settles in the ready position, “Again,”

Obito had expected many things but the transition from elegant this is an art form Tobirama to elegant this is brutal efficacy spar Tobirama was not one of them. 

What follows is the most beautiful, brutal jump between mixed martials arts Obito has experienced since his military days.

They draw even circling both trying to break the others foundation. 

This time Tobirama pins him and when Obito goes down he comes up kissing.

"Tell me to stop and I will."

Obito nods feeling the rough tug at the root of his hair as he gasps out consent, red, yellow green, I got this keep going."

Tobirama waits.

Theres control in the way he kisses puffs of laughter against Obito's searching lips. They kiss on his time, at his whim. 

"Please kiss me."

The words belong to someone else, desperate and distant. 

Tobirama grips his jaw firm an sure guiding their mouths together again and again

Its furious and hot theres a hand on his wrist one on his throat then in his hair. .

"God look at you so worked up and I've barley got my hand on you."

He's never been more hard in his life. Obito is this close to rubbing up against the mat. He looks. Theres a man looking back at him in mirror with musses hair and puffy eyes. 

"Are you going to get off right here?"

Theres hands all over his body and Tobirama's weight bearing down on him, Obito keens. He feels small, secure. 

Tobirama's voice is low in his ear a constant barrage, "I think you will, come on be a good boy for me." 

He's so so close he wants to cry grinding is almost enough.

"That's it you looks so pretty under me," He continues sneaking a hand under Obito's damp shorts. 

Burying his face with a whine Obito thrusts into his grip quick and hard. He comes to the feeling of Tobirama placing kisses on the back of his neck both parts teeth and tongue.

Sticky and tired Obito flops down on the mat with a sigh.

That's of course when the Bell out front chimes.

"Fuck," Tobirama breathes and Obito groans. The man moves off him rubbing at his wrists. Bringing back blood flow a distant part of Obito realizes with a smile. "I'm going to help you to the office."

Words are a bit difficult right now so he settles for a low noise when the man bodily picks him up and places him on the office futon.

"I've got water open for you right here and some snacks in the drawer I'll be right back dont go anywhere okay?"

Sluggish and dazed Obito tugs at Tobirama's pants "...kiss?"

"Of course baby, kiss, then I'll be right back," He says again bending down to brush his lips to Obito's forhead. 

"Hurry, we havn't finished sparring yet." 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr  
> suited salamader
> 
> twitter  
> bo0mlikethunder
> 
> tell me what line you liked / prompts open 
> 
> Obito practices a form passed down by the uchiha as well as having military mixed martail arts training mostly taekwando etc


End file.
